james_spikes_mlpfim_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of Sunset Shimmer
The Return Of Sunset Shimmer is a story by Moose513, as well as the first story on this wiki. Summary Sunset Shimmer returns to Equestria after years in the human world, and is shocked to discover what all has changed. Story One day in the human world, Sunset Shimmer was standing in front of the portal that went back to Equestria. "Looks like this is it", Sunset said, "after years of living in this other world, it's time to go home." Sunset went through the portal, and emerged in Equestria as a unicorn. "Here I am", Sunset said, "home sweet home." Then, who should come in, but Twilight Sparkle, who was surprised to see Sunset. "Sunset", Twilight asked. "Hey, Twilight", Sunset said. "What are you doing here", Twilight asked. "I've graduated from Canterlot High, and I've decided to come back here to Equestria", Sunset said. "That's great", Twilight said. "So, where are the others", Sunset asked. "I'm heading over to Sugarcube Corner to meet them", Twilight said, "you wanna come?" "Would I", Sunset asked, "let's go!" The two went outside the Castle of Friendship, and Twilight hailed a cab, which they rode to Sugarcube Corner. "Since I'm a princess, I get free rides", Twilight said. "Good for you", Sunset said. Twilight and Sunset went inside, and found Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rarity sitting at a table. "Hey, girls", Twilight said, "look who's back." The girls were surprised to see Sunset. "Well I'll be darned", Applejack said, "it's Sunset Shimmer!" "Hi, everyone", Sunset said. "Sunset", Pinkie said, "what are you doing here?" "She's graduated from Canterlot High, and has decided to move back here to Equestria", Twilight said. "That's terrific", Rainbow said. "Yes", Fluttershy said, "it'll be nice to have you with us." "Thanks", Sunset said. "We gotta tell you, a lot has changed while you were away", Rainbow said. "Oh", Sunset asked, "like what?" "Well, for starters, the School of Friendship has opened up", Pinkie said. "And I have a boyfriend", Rarity said. Sunset was very surprised to hear all of this. "Oh my", Sunset said, "sounds like I've got a lot of new information to learn." "Don't worry", Twilight said, "we'll help you out." "Great", Sunset said, "what should we do first?" "How about the School of Friendship", Twilight said, "I'll show you that on Monday." "That'd be great", Sunset said. "Excellent", Twilight said. Monday soon came around, and Twilight and Sunset were walking down the halls of the School of Friendship. "So, what's the story behind this place", Sunset asked. "Well, this school is meant to teach creatures about the value of friendship", Twilight said, "aside from ponies, we also teach dragons, griffons, hippogriffs, yaks, and changelings, who are now reformed, thanks to Starlight." "Wow", Sunset said, "that's so cool." Then, the two bumped into the Young Six, which consisted of Sandbar the earth pony, Smolder the dragon, Gallus the griffon, Silverstream the hippogriff, Ocellus the changeling, and Yona the yak. "Oh", Sandbar said, "hello, Headmare Twilight." "Hello, students", Twilight said, "I have someone special I want you all to meet." "Really", Silverstream asked, "who is it?" Twilight moved out of the way, and Sunset walked over to the six students. "This is Sunset Shimmer", Twilight said, "she's an old friend of mine." "Hello", Sunset said. Ocellus then turned into a rock. "What was that all about", Sunset asked. "She's just a little shy", Twilight said, "she'll warm up to you eventually." "If you say so", Sunset said. "Hello, Miss Shimmer", Silverstream said. "Please, call me Sunset", Sunset said. "Alright", Silverstream said, "my name's Silverstream." "Mine's Sandbar", Sandbar said. "I'm Smolder", Smolder said. "My name Yona", Yona said. "Name's Gallus", Gallus said. "And I'm Ocellus", Rock Ocellus said. Sunset bent down to Ocellus. "Hey, it's okay", Sunset said, "I just want to be friends with you guys." Ocellus transformed back into her regular form. "Well", Ocellus said, "I guess that's okay." "Yeah", Silverstream said, "any friend of Headmare Twilight's is a friend to us." "Thank you", Sunset said. "So, how long have you two been friends", Gallus asked. "A long time", Sunset said. Sunset proceeded to tell the Young Six her story about how she went from a self-centered evildoer to the kind mare she was now. "Wow", Smolder said, "that's quite the tale." "Yona find it quite thrilling", Yona said. "Thanks", Sunset said, "I went through a lot of trial and error to get where I am now." "That's nothing compared to how we first met", Gallus said. Gallus told Sunset all about how he and the others first met and became friends. "Gosh", Sunset said, "that sure sounds crazy." "Yeah", Sandbar said, "but, in the grand scheme of things, we're glad that we were all able to become friends." "That's great to hear", Twilight said, "now, I think you all had better head to class now." "Oh, right", Gallus said. "It was nice meeting you, Sunset", Sandbar said. "You too", Sunset said. And with that, the young six went off to their class. "So, now what", Twilight asked. "Could I meet Rarity's boyfriend", Sunset asked. "Of course", Twilight said, "we'll go over to Carousel Boutique later and see if they're around." "Great", Sunset said. Later that day, Twilight and Sunset arrived at Carousel Boutique, and walked over to Rarity. "Hi, Rarity", Twilight said. "Twilight, Sunset, how wonderful to see you", Rarity said. "You two", Twilight said, "is Capper around." "Why, yes", Rarity said, "he's just upstairs." "Great", Twilight said, "Sunset was hoping to meet him." "Of course", Rarity said, "come with me." Twilight, Sunset, and Rarity went upstairs, where the latter's boyfriend, a cat named Capper Dapperpaws, was standing. "Hello, Capper dearest", Rarity said. "Ah, Rarity", Capper said. Capper walked over to Rarity and kissed both her cheeks, and then took notice of Twilight and Sunset. "Hello again, Twilight", Capper said, "and who's your friend here?" "This is Sunset Shimmer", Twilight said, "she recently came back to Equestria. Capper held Sunset's hoof up. "Pleased to meet you, Miss Shimmer", Capper said. "Gosh, you're the second creature to call me that today", Sunset said, "please, call me Sunset." "Of course, Sunset", Capper said. "So", Sunset said, "how did a cat like you fall in love with a unicorn like Rarity?" "Oh, it's quite the story", Rarity said. "Yes it is", Capper said. Capper told Sunset all about how he met the Mane Six and helped them defeat the Storm King. "Cool", Sunset said. "And after that, we fell in love, and the next thing we know, we're a couple", Rarity said. "I must say, I'm quite happy to have Rarity as my girl", Capper said. "And I'm happy to have Capper as my guy", Rarity said. "Well, we better get going", Twilight said. "Yes, of course", Sunset said, "bye Rarity, bye Capper." "Bye bye, Sunset", Rarity said. "Thanks for stopping by", Capper said. Twilight and Sunset went outside and began walking towards the castle. "So", Twilight said, "where are you planning on living." "Gosh, I hadn't thought about that", Sunset said. "I see", Twilight said, "I guess you could stay at the castle with me." Sunset was happy to hear this. "Really", Sunset asked. "Sure", Twilight said, "it gets lonely there sometime." "Well, I'd be glad to keep you company", Sunset said. "That's great", Twilight said. And with that, Twilight and Sunset set off for the Castle of Friendship, happy to be together again as friends. The End Category:Stories Category:Moose513's Works